Devil's Song
by zidd
Summary: In a crazy world filled with Pirates, mermaids and tall tales of sea monsters, Santana Lopez is the captain of one of the greatest pirate ships in all of the Caribbean, the Devil's Flame. But when a blonde girl named Brittany enters her ship through winning a challenge, Santana questions everything she has ever known. Brittana Pirate AU.


**A/N: Hey super excited to start this! It's my first ever Brittana fic and my second ever fic. I've had this idea in my head for the past year so it's wonderful to finally start it. It a bit of Hollywood pirates, real pirate history and my own twist so bare with me. Also If you have a hard time understanding things I'll be putting translations for slang or anything else at the bottom of each chapter. Comments/reviews are super appreciated! It inspires me to hear what you think. **

** Chapter 1: Wolf in sheep's clothing**

"_Have you ever felt like a part of you has been missing? Like it was out there and you knew you would have to look for no matter the consequence, no matter what was in your way?_

_For as long as I could remember I've felt this. Even now, after I have worked so hard and gotten everything I could ask for, I still feel this dark shadow lingering over me. Like the devil himself is following me with such amusement. Thats why they call me that. All of them._

_My name is Santana Lopez, but they call me the Red Devil."_

_**1736, May 14th, Somewhere off the coast of Jamaica**_

The sea was unbelievably calm. The ship rocked as if mother nature had been trying to get a child to sleep. It left the entire crew content, but mostly Santana, who had been stirring deep in her thoughts away from her crew near the stern. They had spent most of the past few days dangerously hanging near the coast of Jamaica. It was Port Royal they really had to worry about though and they had made sure to steer clear of it, lease they get their necks hung for it.

It hadn't taken long for Puck to notice that Santana had isolated herself from everyone else. Quietly, Puck walked up the steps to the stern and stood near the helm.

"Did you belay the rest of the rope like I asked you to?" Santana asked, not even taking time to look back,

"You need to stop doing that. You're too good at it." Puck smiled playfully, moving up next to her.

Santana's expression didn't even change, her eye's fixed onto the endless ocean that she called home. "I can tell who is who by their footsteps. How everyone walks. Even when drunk off yer ass." She sighed quietly and stood up. "So is everything all set then, Noah?" She finally turned to face him, raven hair catching in the wind.

"Aye Cap'n." Puck playfully salutes her and smirks. "We should be at Saltshore bay by tomorrow mornin'. I wonder what kinda Dimber-mort wench will walk my way when we dock." Puck had his devious grin plastered to his face whenever he wanted something.

"Alright, alright Noah, get. Go join the others. I don't wanna hear anymore of it." she waved her arm but smiled secretly. Santana couldn't have picked a better first mate. After all, Puck has been her best friend ever since she could remember. Like a brother.

"You know you'll be askin' later tomorrow if I got it." He yelled back at Santana, waving his arms.

Santana turned back around to take one more good look out. "Tomorrow, it begins." she quietly said to herself, resting her hands onto the helm, turning it to the right.

The crew already began moving like gears in a clock. Everything was precise and almost perfect about the way they worked. Eveyone was doing something. Right down to scrubbing the deck. Puck had been down watching the others and giving orders. "Tomorrow we dock. Tomorrow we get some knock me down n' belly timber, Chums!" Puck smiled hearing the men cheer. "Now get back ta work."

* * *

_**1736, May 15th, Saltshore Bay (east of Port Royal), Jamaica**_

"So, why can't we just waltz in though? I just don't think it's right for them to take so much. Damn these new tax laws."

"Yea.. I know Sugar. I get it." The blond haired girl rested her head chin onto her palms, half listening to the girl known as Sugar complain about... well, everything. "Then just go in and do it. Not that hard." She sighed and took a sip from her cup.

"No ale till later, milady." Someone had reached over, snatching away the cup from her. "It's not lady like to sip on bub at this hour. What would your mother think, Brittany?

Brittany sighs, irritated. "You need to loosen up once in a good morrow, Arthur. You work to hard." She leaned over the bench past Artie, shrugging. "Am I not right, Rachel? Finn? Rory?" The others just sort of looked at her like they wanted to agree, but they didn't. "Fine. Remove it then."

Artie only smiled and then kissed her cheek. "Just remember, we must look our best for both our parents if we are to get married."

Brittany sighed once more, watching Artie get back to work. Artie's legs had been disabled but despite that, he worked hard. Both his family and Brittany's were rich, owning a large company along the Caribbean. It was a match well made... at least for Artie it was. Brittany felt as if she was bound to this store on Saltshore Bay ever since she accepted Artie's proposal of marriage. More like her patents forced her to. But something inside of her felt empty and incomplete. This wasn't want she wanted. Not at all. But what could a daft girl like her do? She had no where to leave to. No friends outside of the people who worked at this store. Finn, Rory, Rachel and the others didn't seem much like friends to her either.

"So did ya hear? The Devil's flame is comin' unto port here soon." Finn grunted, taking a swig of the large cup of ale in hand. "There shall be no good comin' from it."

"Bah, but think of the gold they bring." Rory boasted.

"Haven't you heard of the Devil's flame? The stories?" Jake chimed in, dropping his knowledge of the ship and its crew. Once Rory shook his head no, Jake leaned in closer to the group, Brittany closely listening to every word with much interest. "The devil itself steers the ship, or so they say. The captian, they say he's been cursed and was damned to hell be he made a deal with Davy Jones himself to stay alive. He's never landed here before. People say they come in n' buy stuff, not even leavin' a scratch after they leave. Most pirates just plunder the whole town up." Jake leaned back on the bench, folding his arms with a stern nod. "But don't let that fool ya. They still be pirates. They steal and kill."

Brittany had moved into the bench next to them, her excitement getting the better of her. Her head had been resting on her palms.

Rachel just laughed. "I'm not scared of them. They'd sooner get shot if they tried anything here. I'm not worried."She turned to Finn and clung to him. "Where did you get this story that they are docking anyways?"

Finn shrugged almost bored like. "If you look out, you can see their ship headin' in."

Everyone gasped loudly. Almost in a panic like manner. Rory ran as fast as he could to the window, looking all around. It wasn't hard to spot the mighty ship that flew a blood red flag with a raven on it. A symbol that would scare most. "They're dockin' now."

Artie, during the conversation, had been listening on and off but now his full attention was taken away from work and onto the goings on. "I'm not to worried about them comin' ere. My family's shop is far more expensive then all the others. They'd supply up at the penny shops. All they eat is potatoes, onions and meat."

"I'm not so sure about that." Rory said, sticking his head out the window farther.

Before anyone could interject or say another word, the door was flung open.

First stepping inside was a figure wearing a red coat. A magnificent black hat with a feather was covering the face. Under the coat was a white shirt. Following was brown pants and shined black boots. At the hip a sword and at the other a pistol. "The red devil." Jake whispers to the others.

"Good morn, port goers and shop keep." the voice fulled the room and the hat tilted up.

"A lady?" Finn said in a hushed tone, looking to everyone else. They were confused but scared all at the same time and quickly scrambled away when her and a few crew members entered.

Artie stood his ground however despite looking so crippled with the crutches at arms. Brittany had moved over to a farther seat, watching everything. She wasn't sure if she should be scared or not... because she sure as hell wasn't.

"Shop keep." she said, taking a place right at the counter. Her crew sat down at seats, chatting away contently. Taking off her had, she gave a bold bow. "I am Santana Lopez, captain of the Fuego del Diablo." Her Spanish rolled off her tongue perfectly, a proud and knowing smile spread across her face. She looked absolutely stunning and beautiful but just being around her she gave off a sense of power, knowledge, and fearlessness. Thats what made her so dangerous. "Here is a list of supply I need for my ship. I asked around and they said you were the best in town.

Artie only glared at her. Part of him wanted to deny them and he was just ready to but Santana spoke before he could.

"I would sincerely hope that you would live up to this name my fine Gentleman. I'm sure many other would love to hear of this place from port to port." She said slyly. Santana pulled out a rather nicely sized sack of gold, dropping it onto the table. "This should cover whats on the list, some ale for my men and a little extra for you."

As much as Artie wanted to turn down some dirty pirates, the gold got to him. It was a lot. "Coming right up." He said. He quickly poured the men and Santana some ale then took off around back with the help of Finn to get everything ready.

In the mean time, Santana sat down at one of the benches just a bit ways away from Puck and the others.

Puck had been elbowing Sam, a blonde haired boy in the side while he was taking a drink. "Cut the shit, Puck, before I find a ugly wench ta feed ya to." Puck and the others just laughed and continued to bother him.

Contently, Santana took a good swig of the ale. It was in half swig, did her eyes catch sigh of blue. Blue as the endless ocean on a white sky. Her skin was fair and the blonde hair the curved around her face so perfectly would have made Santana gasp in surprise if it were not for the cup.

The girl was staring right back at her, their eyes locked in some sort of silent unspoken word. Slowly, Santana put the cup down. Right then and there she felt something. It was warm and homely a feeling she longed for.

It was then did Puck and the others notice that Santana was staring in THAT way. The way when she wanted something and when Santana Lopez wanted something, she was going to have it no matter what the turn out. He followed the source of her staring and he could have sworn his heart got caught in his throat. "Oh shit." He whispered. This couldn't turn out good. Puck watched carefully, making sure to be ready if anything needed to be done.

It was strange, at least to Puck. The look went away and Santana picked up her cup once more. Never in his life did he ever see this happen. What made her suddenly just give up? As long as she was making sure to not cause a real problem, Puck brushed it off and went back to drinking.

Santana turned to Puck finally, dropping her cup down without much care for it. "We'll stay docked till late tonight. I'm sure everyone needs a good rest."

"Aye. Sounds good to me." He nodded to her, offering a small smile. Just like Santana though, she ignored it.

"I have your order ready." Artie said, appearing through the back door behind the counter. "It's outside on a cart. Once your done with the cart if you could be so kind as to-"

"Bring it back. That I will. I'll have one of my men bring it back as soon as it's unloaded." With a tip of her hat, Santana chugged down the rest of her ale and stood. Just as soon as she had appeared she was gone.

With seething anger, Artie moved behind the counter with a irritated face. "I must go tell mother and father at once." As if forgetting about Brittany or anyone else, Artie went into the back to find his parents.

Brittany took no time at all to rush out the front door and after the pirates. They had already bordered and were unloading things on. "Hey!" She said, trying to catch her breath.

"Whatcha wantin' madam." Puck said, tipping his hat. He stood on the bulwark so he could watch as they loaded everything in. The others started to work a bit slower seeing the girl.

"I..." Brittany stopped, looking up at the tall sails and the flag. It was absolutely mesmerizing. Just like the stories her father told her when she was little. "I want to join you."

The whole crew stopped what they were doing to let out a loud laugh at such an idea. Puck cleared his throat and spit. "A lady like you, don't belong on a ship like this, with that pretty little white dress."

"You dare judge a woman by how they dress? Scoundrels like you don't know a thing about women nor anything about me. It's what makes you all belong in the pen with the swine." Brittany folded her arms, frustrated. "I demand you let me join."

Puck seemed to get a little angry at the comment. "Me, belong with the pigs? Bah. I know plenty about ladies and wenches. I lay with them every once in a good morrow."

Santana had noticed a sort of ruckus all the way from the bow. At first she figured someone had made a good joke but when she looked back, everyone still had been standing in the same spot, looking down off the ship. Dropping her cup and what looked like a map, Santana walked over to Puck, ready to give him a ear full for not getting the guys back to work. "What in the name of Blackbeard are you idiots standin-" Her words were cut off by the blue eyes as endless as the ocean. "Her..." Santana whispered to herself. "What?" was all Santana could muster. She said it harshly but in no way meant it to be so cruel.

Not for a second did the harsh tones or sneers bother Brittany, in fact she had been more intrigued now then before by them. "I want like to join you and become a pirate." Brittany's tone was serious, her stature demanding and strong.

To Santana, the girl looked like the most stunning thing she had ever set eyes upon. A war waged deep in her thoughts. One she couldn't comprehend. Never had she felt so strongly about this for another human being and it confused her to no end.

Santana could have easily blurted out a 'ok' right then and their but it wasn't that simple. Not for her. She had a certain thing going on for her, you see.

All her life, Santana has been the tough girl, the hard ass. Her father never had a son, so Santana became the son he never had. When he left, It only hardened her even more. For as long as she could remember, She had always felt angry, angry at nothing, angry at everything, and she didn't know why. She always assumed that it was because of her father but after getting over the things he put her through, Santana was only left with even more anger and confusion. It was a vicious cycle that didn't seem to end.

And now Santana was a Captain of a ship and this was a even bigger role, not to mention she was a female. Her crew looks up to her and she felt she needed to be as tough and strong as she could possibly be otherwise a mutiny could be at hand.

Everyone around her laughed once more. For Santana, that was the answer. If she let this beauty board, there was a chance they would look at Santana badly. "No." Her face was emotionless.

Puck pointed at Brittany. "There you have it girl. Cap'n agrees this is no place for a person like you. Not to mention it's bad luck to bring a lady on board." He states as if Santana is a male like them.

It lead to Brittany being even more confused now. "But..Santana is a lady, is she not?"She looked to the raven haired girl then back to Puck.

With a little sigh, Santana turned away and went back to what she had been doing before. If she had stayed any longer, she might have changed her mind.

"Does it matter? Cap'n said no. Now, skip on back to your little shop, we have work to do." Puck leaned onto the some rope near by and grunted, looking down at the crew. "GET back to work, dogs." That was enough to get them moving quick.

With total grace, Brittany turned heel back to the shop. She wasn't done with them, not yet. She'd just have to figure out a plan.

* * *

It had been past midnight now and the ship had already left dock. It was a little ways out. Puck, Sam and one other had went out on a little row boat back to the port for one last trip. Puck's motto was always 'One more keg of rum never hurt!'.

The three had just gotten done loading up the barrel when the girl from before came running up as they pushed off the main dock, rowing.

"Wait! Hey wait!" She yelled, a full bag in one hand and a fat cat in the other. "Come on. Let me go with you." Thank god they hadn't gotten to far yet.

"What did we tell ya, girl. No means no." Puck said as he stopped rowing.

Brittany felt a little bit of panic now as they moved further and further away. "Parlay" She yelled. When the three stopped rowing, a smirk grew on the blondes face. "I invoke the right of parlay!"

A audible groan echoed from the row boat and Brittany was almost temped to laugh.

"How in Davy Jones name did this girl know of the code." He grumbled, helping the others row back to the dock. The row boat carefully knocked onto the side of the dock and the three glared at her till she jumped in beside them.

"Ok." Brittany smiled sheepishly. "Bring me to her."

It didn't take long to get back to the ship and Brittany was more then eager to climb aboard. She was up over the bulwark before any of the guys. She even made Puck carry her bags. She placed her fat cat down who quick waddled off to go explore.

What crew members were outside stared at Brittany with utter confusion and it didn't take long for Santana to find out either because she had came stomping out from her quarters in seething anger. "Why in the world did you bring her!"

Puck had just climbed over the bulwark and was helping tie up the row boat. "She invoked parlay, cap'n." Sam said shows real fear that Santana may beat him. Same went for the entire crew, who slinked back at her harsh words.

All but Brittany that is. She stood tall, like she was ready to even take a cannon ball. Puck admired how brave the blonde girl was. Every person he had ever met was some how scared of Santana.

"Is that so?" Deep down, Santana worried. She always did. She was worried that somehow, this girl knew the code and would ruin everything Santana had worked up to. She moved closer to the blonde, whos blue eyes had studied every movement or action Santana made. She could have sworn she felt her heart skip a beat when her eyes locked with those deep, endless blues.

They could have seen right through her.

And they did.

Brittany could see Santana differently then anyone on this ship ever could. Of course she wasn't totally sure what it was yet, but it was something. Something she'd find out.

"What is it you want then, girl?" Santana looked irritated, sick of these foolish games.

Brittany only smirked sheepishly. Like she knew a secret that everyone else didn't know... and oh boy did she know one. "I wish to cross swords with you, Captain Lopez." Brittany nodded, folding her arms when everyone on deck laughed loudly. "If I win, you let me become a part of your crew, make me a decent rank, and stay in your quarters. If you win, you may decide my fate as you wish it."

Santana nodded, placing a hand on her sword. "Deal. Sounds fair enough."

The crew oo'd and one of the guys yelled out. "You'll be sorry you dare challenged her! Shes the best there is!"

"Noah, get her a sword." Santana barked, drawing her own and placing her right foot out in a strong stance.

Puck threw Brittany a sword, almost dropping it. Her stance was sloppy but she waited for Santana to make the first move.

Santana had done just that, taking a charge and landing the first blow, Brittany's form messy but otherwise had blocked it off. She didn't stop despite how bad the blonde was though. If was going to board her ship so boldly and call her out on a challenge then she had to learn a lesson.

Something changed though and Santana didn't notice it till it was to late. Suddenly Brittany had turned them around and was forcing her back. Her stance was perfect. Not only was her sword handling amazing but it was also graceful and fluid. Their swords crossed, each trying to push to break it first but Brittany had some how stepped forward with such a force, it had pushed Santana back into the mainmast.

Next thing Santana knew, her back was pressed thoroughly onto the pole, the flat side of her sword pressed onto her chest by Brittany's sword.

Brittany was close, closer then anyone had ever gotten to Santana's face in a long time and it only made her press back harder onto the mast.

"Don't ever doubt that a girl wearing a dress can't beat you. If a Mermaid can flap her fishy tail, then a lady can fight." She pulled away slowly and handed the sword back to Puck, who, she could have sworn, had his jaw on the deck along with the other members of the crew. "My name is Brittany Susan Pierce, my father is the retired general Jonathan Pierce and I love cats." She smirked and gave a little bow. No one said anything. "I'll see you in the captain's quarters, Santana." Brittany leaned over, grabbing her back and practically skipping to the cabin, shutting the door behind her.

Pushing off the mast, Santana sheath her sword, brushing off her coat. It was then did she notice every had still been staring at her in total astonishment. "What?" She snapped. "That was beginners luck." When they didn't budge, Santana glared. "She got luck. NOW GET BACK TO WORK YOU GOOD FER NOTHIN' SEA WORMS OR I'LL FEED YA TO THE FISH TA MORROW MORN."And just like that, Santana had stomped off to the cabin, slamming the door shut. A sea of hushed voiced followed quickly after.

Santana folded her arms, tapping her boot onto the ground. It looked rather comical to Brittany. "What exactly is you motives, girl. Are you trying to get them to start a mutiny? You're on my ship now and you'll follow my rules, wench!"

"That seemed a bit harsh." Brittany commented in a sarcastic/bored tone, her mouth full of a apple she had taken right off of Santana's desk. "I have a name too, you know."

Santana's irritated groan only made the blonde smile sheepishly. "You're going to drive me mad. Why did you have to board my ship?" With a shake of her head, Santana kicked off her boots and threw her hat onto one of the near by tables. "I doesn't matter right now. I have other things to worry about." She had turned away, placing her coat onto the chair and messing with her compass. By the time she had turned back to crawl into bed, the blonde had already climbed into it and had the large covers pulled over her. She looked at Santana and shrugged. "I have to sleep on a bed."

"You've got to be kidding me." Once more Santana groaned, turning away. "How in the world did they let a girl like you on my ship." She said, grumbling herself, sitting on the couch on the other side of the room. She was going to have to sleep here tonight.

Brittany tilted her head to the side like a curious dog and if Santana hadn't been so angry she may have found that to be a little cute. "Why are you laying on the couch? Why not come lay in the bed?" She asked as if Santana had no idea what she was doing. "The couch rats might steal your clothes in the night."

Slowly, Santana turned her head and gave Brittany a very odd look. "I have no idea what bed time stories your parents told you at night... but I'm all fine and good here, girl. Now leave me be before I change my mind and remove you from my bed personally."

"Ok... Sorry Santana." Brittany said in a sorry sort of tone, pulling the covers over her head.

"Thats aye aye captain to you." Santana practically bristled. "It just never ends..." a loud sigh was the last thing she let escape her.

* * *

It had been well into the morning already in the Caribbean and the sky was crystal clear and blue, much like the vast open ocean that lay before them. It blended beautifully. Two shades that seemed endless. Like it lead to some promise land. This is what Christopher Columbus must have felt when seeking a new world. Santana wasn't necessarily seeking a new land, at least not right now.

Santana and the crew had been up for a good few hours already, hard at work.

Brittany however had just woken up, carefully climbing out of bed and changing into a light blue dress. With her bright and happy smile, she stepped out the cabin door. To her surprise, Brittany had almost been trampled on twice and yelled at. The dress really didn't help much at all, having almost tripped on it as she took a few steps back in order to get out of the mens way. She didn't know whether it was astonishing or terrifying to watch them all work so quickly and fluidly.

One man belayed a rope then another quickly while another swung like a wild jungle man to get a rope from one end to the other. Two others had been re-tying things all around and others cleaned cannons and repaired easy parts. Everyone was doing something.

"I see our newest crew member has finally woken up from her beauty rest." A voice boomed over everything. It even turned a few heads. Santana stood up-top the quarterdeck, looking down at her with a devious smile. "Noah! I'd like for you to show the girl around. Introduce her to the lot then get her to work!" Santana went back to what she was doing, looking down at what seemed to be a map in one hand and a spy glass in the other.

"I have a name you know!" Brittany yelled to her, her tone dripping with irritation.

Santana only ignored her.

"Welcome officially, Brittany, to the Devil's flame. One of the best pirate ships out here. Before I send ya to work, I'll be meeting ya with the crew." Puck put his hands behind his back, walking long the main deck. "My name is Noah Puckerman but you best be callin' me Puck." He stopped over by the ships bulwark and turned around swiftly. "We all have a rank here and mine happens ta be first mate. Judging from your family status, you must know a lot about ships and ranking, aye?"

Brittany nodded slowly. "Somewhat, yes. At least Navel ranking. And most ships are the same so they must all have the same things aboard... except, where is the parrot?"

Puck looked utterly confused. "What..?"

"You know, the bright colored birds. And pirates always have ones that talk." Brittany looked everywhere, even bending at a odd angle to look behind her. No bird. "And the eye patch or wooden leg." Brittany now was looking over Puck for anything.

"Where did you hear these stories? Those are rather daft sounding. Like the stories mummy or daddy would tell you before bed." A loud laugh escaped Puck and he shook his head. "Theres been only one pirate i've known of that has had a 'wooden leg'. Never met em though." Puck spit off the side of the ship then fiddled with his bandanna around his head. "An' the eye patches, it's not fer what you think. You see, if you wear one over a eye all day it helps seeing at night. Your eyes have ta get use ta the darkness and when you have any light on them it makes it harder to see. Thats why a lot of pirates wear them, not because they lost a eye." He smiles smugly now. "I'd rather have something like a messed up eye outside of a patch anyways. It puts more fear into people." Clearing his throat, Puck continues walking around the main deck, Brittany following closely.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Brittany commented, making sure to take mental notes of all this useful information.

"Now." Puck points over to a blonde haired boy, who was in the middle of pushing a cannon. "Thats one-handed Sam. We don't know why we call him that... but he has both his hands." He shrugs a little. "He helps take care of the cannons along with Gun-powder Blaine." Puck points over to a dark haired boy who had his hair slicked back neatly. He was helping push a cannon into place and inspecting it. "Blaine is in charge of making sure all the cannons are clean and ready for fir-"It didn't take long for Puck to notice he was talking to... well no one... well actually the fat cat that Brittany had brought long. He was looking up at Noah with bored eyes, as if he didn't care what the guy had to say.

Brittany on the other hand was snooping around the cannons. She had never been so close to one before. "Interesting." Peeking into the hole, wheels began to turn in her head. "I bet you could load things like bananas or oranges into this. An enemy would be rather confused having the juice from a orange shot into their eyes."

Blaine wasn't sure if she was being serious or not. "You're quite a daft gal." He chucked, pushing a freshly cleaned cannon into place.

Puck growled, dragging Brittany by the sleeve of her dress back over. "Come now, girl, you can't be getting in others way while they work. Not only is it rude but it's bad luck. Now follow me." He tugged her by the sleeve. As if she had a choice... Standing back, Puck points up top where a figure could be seen standing inside of the crows nest. "Thats Michael the lookout. You'll find him spending most of his time up there. He can get up there the fastest. He's vary light on the feet."

Puck dragged her around the upper deck, introducing her to what crew had been up top then finally taking her down below. It didn't take long for the smell of fresh food being cooked to smack both Puck and Brittany in the face. They both took a long deep breath just before entering the kitchen. The two were met with laughter and playful singing.

What really surprised Brittany was the fact that it was female voices, both of them. She was instantly met with two girls, one African American and the other dressed a lot like the guys. If you didn't hear her voice, you'd think she was one of the guys.

"Brittany, I'd like you to meet two of the best crew members on this ship." He said with a devilish smirk and wink. "Mary Jones, but we like to call her Mother Jones, and Quinn. Mother Jones is the cook here and she also does the laundry. Quinn basically helps out with her and does other various task when needed. Puck chuckled slightly, know only him and Quinn would get what he meant by that last part.

Mother Jones smiled big, openly welcoming Brittany... well at least welcoming her in her own way. "Welcome, Brittany. Now I'm gonna lay a few ground rules for you right now." Mother Jones held up her wooden spoon to Brittany in a fierce manner. "One, never tamper with my food and when I say MY food I mean all of the food. Any cookin' is done by me. Quinn here is the only one I let help. Not even the captain gets a say in what I cook or what anyone here eats. Two, no one takes food unless I say it's ok. And Three, don't and I mean DON'T get in my way or touch anything in my kitchen, less you wanna get a hand chopped off." Mother Jone's face went right back to a bright and happy smile once more. "And thats bout it." She went back to chopping up some potatos. "Quinn, go a head n' say what you wanna say."

"Hey." was all the blonde gave. She looked at Brittany as though she thoroughly hated her guts. Like Brittany had offended her without even trying.

At some point, Brittany was going to find out exactly why Quinn seemed to dislike her. Having a enemy was the last thing she wanted on this ship.

On their way back up, the two had ran into a rather interesting looking boy. "Ah, Kurt, you off to check on Mother Jones?" Puck asked, patting his head.

Pulling away quickly, Kurt fixed his hair. "Yes." He said a little irritated.

From what Brittany could tell, he was far more educated then anyone else on this boat.

Kurt leaned onto the rail of the stair way, looking at Brittany up and down. He held is hand out to the blonde girl and smiled sweetly. "My name is Kurt. I'm the ship's navigator. What a lovely dress you have their, Brittany. It seems to be made with fine craftsmanship indeed."

Brittany took another good look at Kurt. He himself had been wearing very well made clothes. He wore a white long sleeve button up shirt and over it was a gray vest. Below that he wore pants that looked much like the rest of what the crew wore with a red sash tired around it. Even he had a small sword at his hip and at the other a chain that led to a compass. One would wonder why a boy like him is working on a pirate ship like this. He could easily find a place a navy ship or even somewhere in the East India Trading Company and get paid handsomely. "Charmed." Brittany said, offering a smile back and shaking his hand.

There was some far different about the boy and the others must have not seen it. They looked at him differently. Just like how they looked at Santana differently.

Brittany figured she must see things far different then anyone here. The little things people don't take notice to or even the big things that flaunt around in everyones face but they just don't notice it.

"Well, I must be off back to what I was doing. I have much work to do today. Once more, It was wonderful meeting you." With that, Kurt pushed past Puck and disappeared down into the kitchen.

Once the two finally reached the main deck once more, Puck turned to her with that devilish grin of his. "Now, a few more things before you get ta work, young miss." Reaching over, Puck grabbed what looked like some clothes and handed them to Brittany. "From now on you'll be wearin' clothes like these. No more dresses unless told otherwise. When doin' your job, Be sure to stay out of others ways and you wont get yelled at. If your in the right place you wont get yelled at and normally people will stay out of your way. If someone does get in your way you have the right to yell at em."

Reaching over once again, Puck handed Brittany a few scrub brushes. "Your rank of course is crew member or deck hand, whatever you want to call it and as promised, you get a decent rank." He chuckles almost wickedly.

Brittany looked confused. "How is deck-hand a decent rank? I have to clean? This isn't fair!"

As if on cue, Santana popped up on the quarterdeck, a proud smirk spread across her face like she just won something. Suddenly this turned into a game for Santana. She wasn't about to let this girl get the best of her. No one barges onto Santana's ship and orders her around, even if you beat her at a sword match. "Oh, but it is. Deck-hands are all assigned to some sort of a ranking within a ranking." Santana leaned not the rail contently, enjoying the blonde's irritated look. "Would be rather be pulling the heavy rope or cannon?" When Brittany shook her head no, Santana laughed. "Thought so. Now shut it and deal. Cleaning the deck is the easy job around here. Now get to it,girl."

Before Brittany could argue, Santana stepped away back to her map.

Once Puck pointed out the buckets and stopped her to tell her a few more things. "Oh something else you should know. We keep very clean around here unlike most pirates. You get four sets of clothes. Every three days Mother Jones washes three outta the four you have so you'll always have clean stuff to wear." Once again, Puck spits over the side of the boat, this time he had been farther away from the side. "An' A while ago, Santana had some inventor guy come onto the ship and build in a special bathing system a lower part of the ship. Of course it uses sea water, but a little soap and it's better then nothin'. I suggest takin' one every few days."

Puck smiles genially now. "Santana likes to keep everyone nice n' clean. Some people thing we're crazy for it." Puck leans in closer to Brittany. "But if you ask me, it makes us one of the best ships out there. I think it has a lot to do with our captain being a woman. Shes a lot smarter and quicker then almost any pirate I've ever met. Thats why they call her the Queen of the Caribbean."

Both Brittany and Puck just stood there for a moment in silence, Puck taking in the fact that this ship is the best of the best, and Brittany had found herself semi astonished that the Queen of the Caribbean WAS Santana. She had always heard stories of her for the past year or so now and most of the time people told her that no woman could ever do such things.

Shaking his head, Puck turned to Brittany again and pat her shoulder. "Anyways, to work now, with you." Once he figured Brittany wasn't going to ask him anything, Puck went off, making sure everyone else was in working order.

Brittany quickly changed into her new set of clothes and got right to work without any more complaining, scrubbing the decks with all she had. She took little breaks here and there but spent the rest of the day working. This was something she'd have to get use to.

It was already nightfall and the ship had been anchored for the night. The entire crew, except for a watchmen, had were below deck, drinking ale and playing card games. Santana, on the other hand had been up on the quarterdeck all alone, a cup of rum sitting next to her. She had a table set up there where the map was laying out. This sort of thing was normal for her. She was leaning on the rail, looking out at nothing in particular. That was the thing, when she looked out at the ocean or sky, she wasn't enjoying it. She was just staring blankly. To her there was nothing to enjoy about it.

A loud sigh escaped Santana as she turned away, grabbing her cup and taking a sip. She always felt angry or stressed. It took a toll on her sometimes. She started to wonder if she was going to feel like this for the rest of her life.

In the darkness of the night, Brittany had been sneaking around. Despite feeling tired, she had felt that her curiosity was far stronger then the need of sleep. It didn't take her long to find Santana. The Quarterdeck must have been Santana's favorite spot.

Quietly and carefully, Brittany climbed the ladder and peeked over the top of the deck, watching Santana. Under the moonlight, the raven haired girl looked stunning. By all means did the title 'Queen of the Caribbean' fit. Suddenly, Brittany wanted to know everything about the girl. More then anything, why was Santana so mean and angry all the time? How could someone not smile genuinely at least once a day if not once a week? Maybe it was the devil everyone said followed Santana around everywhere.

Brittany looked around trying to spot something that would even look like a devil but nothing. It was just both of them here, alone... or well at least Santana thinks shes alone.

Finally, Brittany climbs up the rest of the way, standing in the middle of the deck.

At first, Santana is surprised. If it had not been for her being so damn tired, she would have put the new girl in her place, screaming at her.

_No energy. No happiness. Just nothing._

"You should sneak up on people like that, they'd throw you a good punch to the face for just scaring them." Santana said almost boredly.

"But you didn't hit me, did you." Brittany smiled, moving up next to her along the rail.

Santana took a swig off of her cup of rum, then went back to staring blankly into the dark horizon."No, I didn't. What of it?"

"You didn't yell at me either." Brittany brings up, hoping this wouldn't trigger any rage.

"I don't think it really matters right now. It's late, people get tired." Santana tried to retort back but it just didn't seem to work.

Changing the subject, Brittany scoots just a tad closer. She wanted to find a way to get Santana to open. She could tell the raven haired girl was troubled. Just now exactly how she was troubled. "What are you looking at, out there in the ocean? Or is it perhaps the sky?"

"Nothing. There is nothing to look at. It's the same ocean and the same sky every day and every night. The same little stars in the sky. The same water in the ocean. Sure there are changes once in a while but it's still the same." Santana shrugs, not really sure what else to say. That was basically how she felt about it. Then again... thats what she felt about a lot of things.

"True, but." Brittany points to the sky, her finger following along a with something. "Theres more to it then a dark sky filled with lights. Theres patterns and they all have a story. Even during the day, the clouds have shape to them. And the ocean. It shows it's emotions with it's movements." Brittany smiles sweetly at Santana. "And when you put it all together, it's much like how we work. Each of us have a story and sometimes we show our emotions differently."

Everything the blonde was saying, Santana understood. Never had she ever thought of it in such a deep way. But that wasn't what had been astonishing her right now. She remembered when she first saw Brittany back at that little store. Those beautiful blue eyes. This is what she felt when she first saw the girl, and now those very blue eyes had been staring back at her once more. The very smile the blonde gave her made something cold within her melt. All this time, ever since this wonderful girl had boarded her ship, Santana had been to busy being angry and power hungry to realize that she even had something amazing aboard her ship.

It didn't take long however to feel that doubt. The one that made her feel paranoid.

What if Brittany really wanted to take the ship and she was playing her? What if she was really working for her dad to take Santana down?

Maybe she could lighten up on Brittany a little bit. But not to much. She had to watch the girl from now on.

"Yea. I get what you mean." Santana said, unsure how exactly to respond to that. She was never good at conversation unless it was with Puck and a few others. "You know, you should get some rest. You cleaned all the upper decks today." Santana suddenly added, her tone a bit cooler then normal even Puck would be surprised if he saw her right now. "You got it easy come morn. It's just the main deck that will be needed cleaning. Thats the one everyone goes through the most. Then after you should go down to Mother Jones and help out." Santana finished off her cup of rum, turning away from Brittany to look to the ocean once more.

"Night, Santana." Brittany gave a little bow and smiled, climbing down the ladder and heading back to the cabin, leaving Santana all alone once more.

"_Thats captain, to you."_

* * *

_Stern – The stern is the rear or aft-most part of a or boat_

_Helm - A ship's wheel is used to change course. _

_Belay - to secure a rope by winding on a pin or cleat _

_Dimber-mort - a pretty Wench _

_Knock Me Down - very strong Ale or Beer. _

_Belly Timber - Food of all sorts _

_Bub - Strong beer_

_Parlay - If someone (technically a pirate) is captured by an enemy, he has the right to declare parlay, or temporary protection, until he may have an audience with the enemy captain._

_At this point, he cannot be harmed. Parlay is not considered concluded until said captives and captains have completed negotiations._

_Bulwark - the side of a ship above the deck _

_Quarterdeck – The quarterdeck is a raised deck behind the main mast of a sailing ship. Traditionally it was where the captain commanded his vessel and where the ship's colors were kept. This led to it being used as the main ceremonial and reception area on board, and the word is still used to refer to such an area on a ship or even in naval establishments on land. Many such facilities have areas decorated like shipboard quarterdecks. _

_Spyglass – A hand held telescope._


End file.
